


Bad

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim wants to be naughty, but Spock’s... Spock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Getting on the Naught List” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/153917135000/my-holiday-themed-bingo-under-cut-you-can-make).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

One kiss becomes another, and before they’ve even crossed into the bedroom, Jim’s hands are all over Spock’s body. He tugs at Spock’s blue tunic but can’t seem to stop long enough to get it off—that would mean letting go of Spock’s mouth. For someone with so little relationship experience, Spock kisses like a dream. But then, he’s had plenty of practice with Jim.

They reach the bed, and Jim gives Spock’s chest a hard shove—he falls back to hit the mattress, legs still bent at the knees. Jim hikes up to crawl over him, pausing only long enough to wrench his own tunic and undershirt over his head. Spock doesn’t do the same, and Jim can’t wait for it—he dives down again to fill Spock’s mouth with his tongue. 

While one hand trails down Spock’s side to curve between them and cup Spock’s crotch, the other climbs to splay across his face, fingers spreading in a familiar gesture. Jim’s never tried it himself, but he’s seen it, _felt it_ , more than enough times to know what to do. Last night’s reading only cemented it. Letting their usual connection spark beneath his fingertips, he mutters between breathless kisses, “My mind to your mind...”

Spock pushes lightly against Jim’s chest, but it’s enough to make him rise. Looking straight up through the dimmed light of Jim’s quarter, Spock asks, “What are you doing?”

“Initiating a mind meld during sex.” Jim tries to go in for another kiss, but Spock prods him back again.

“Why?”

With a broad grin, Jim coos, “Just getting in the holiday spirit.” Then, when it occurs to him that Spock probably doesn’t have the same specific tradition he likes to indulge in, he specifies, “’Tis the season to be naughty.” Spock still looks as confused as his Vulcan countenance will allow, and Jim says bluntly, “You know. Santa’s naughty list.” From the look on Spock’s face, he’s one second away from launching into a lengthy discussion of the obviously false nature of Santa Claus, if his mother mentioned the whole concept at all. So Jim moves on: “I read using mind melds for sexual gratification is frowned upon.”

Sharp brows still drawn together, Spock says, “Not with my _t’hy’la_.”

“Oh.” As there’s very little said about mating of any kind in the Vulcan database, Jim hadn’t bothered to check that section.

Spock continues, “Why would you wish to be ‘naughty’?”

When Jim fails to think of a way to explain it, he just shrugs his shoulders and says, “It’s fun,” even though he knows that won’t mean a thing to Spock.

He slides his hand down from Spock’s temple to cup Spock’s cheek instead and tries to salvage the night with a regular kiss, but Spock’s become a passive partner and doesn’t return it. As it’s for more fun when Spock’s tongue is battling his own and Spock’s writhing against him just as hard, Jim sits back up and sighs, “Forget it. We’ll just have regular naughty sex.”

“How could our personal activities possibly be considered ‘naughty’ when they occur in our private quarters during our off hours, and we are already in a committed relationship?” 

Jim doesn’t bother to explain that either. Somehow, he’s still a little hard, but it’s not going to last long like this, and he presses, “Don’t think about it. Just take off your pants.”

“In the interests of being ‘naughty,’ should I disobey you and not do so?”

Jim waits a minute to check, then mutters, “Aaand it’s gone.”

If possible, Spock looks even more confused. “What is?”

Climbing back off the bed and going for his tunic, Jim sighs, “Never mind. Let’s just go play chess. I’ll cheat.”


End file.
